gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGC-602 Guncannon Commander
The RGC-602 ''Guncannon Commander'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. As its name suggests, it is a commander use version of the [[RGC-601 Guncannon Trooper|RGC-601 Guncannon Trooper]], meant specifically for unit leaders. Appearance Looks like the RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type from Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, but possessing some added armor (similar to the RX-77-1A Guncannon A from Mobile Suit Variations). Colors vary, but the standard scheme is the Federation's trademark grey with navy blue highlights. The unit utilized by Sleggar Law is painted in midnight blue with black and gold highlights while retaining his personal sigil (a red, white and blue eagle emblazoned over a golden 'S') on its left shoulder. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second of the Guncannon line, the Commander, was meant to be a special unit for squadron leaders. As a result, it wasn't really a great improvement over the existing Guncannon design as much as it was a fine-tuned one. Possessing a more powerful Apollo Reactor, the Commander version was actually faster and more agile than the standard model, but not by much. Alongside, it possessed heavier armor, allowing it to take even more punishment, as well as improved sensors and communication systems so that unit leaders could better coordinate with their troops.' Armaments *'''Beam Cannon :The Guncannon Commander's primary weapons. Mounted over the suit's shoulders, these beam cannons are essentially scaled down capital ship weapons, and so function in a similar vein to a cruiser's main guns (i.e. capitalizing on power over rate of fire). Unlike the aforementioned however, they are small enough to be utilized against other mobile suits, though Trooper pilots tend to prefer using their beam rifles against such mobile targets while reserving the cannons for their ideal anti-ship and anti-fortress functions. Can be retracted into the Commander's backpack when not in use. *'Beam Vulcan' :Standard weapons for Federation mobile suits. Vulcans are miniature rapid-fire beam guns stored on the sides of the Guncannon's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Guncannons weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying mobile suits when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the vulcans are useful in preserving energy for the Guncannons more powerful weapons. *'Beam Shield' :The Guncannon Commander is equipped with a beam shield generator on its left arm. As its name suggests, the beam shield generates a miniaturized energy field over an area of the Guncannons left arm, allowing it block and deflect enemy attacks quite effectively. With its emphasis on durability, a Guncannons beam shield is more powerful than most other mobile suits of its generation, though it still offers only limited protection against enemies of superior mobility. *'Beam Rifle' :A revolutionary weapon for its time, the beam rifle is the primary handheld weapon of the Guncannon. A further scaled down version of the beam cannon, the beam rifle exchanges overt firepower for rate of fire and ease of usage, granting the Guncannon an ideal weapon to utilize against smaller, faster targets, namely other mobile suits and other small craft. Such is the power of this weapon that it can destroy an enemy mobile suit in a single shot, even with a glancing blow. That being said, its primary weakness is that it can only fire single or limited numbered bursts at once, which enemy units may evade or deflect with their beam shields. History Being little more than a slightly updated Trooper, the Commander was more easy to produce than most other Guncannon variants, such that it could be said that there was one Commander for every two Troopers. Since Commander pilots tended to be of aces - a la pilots possessing five kills or more - such machines were often painted in non-regulation "ace custom" color schemes, such that it was almost rare for Commanders to retain their original grey and navy colors. One such example is the unit belonging to Commander Sleggar Law of the 105th Mobile Suit Squadron “Shrikes”, better known as the "Eagle of Arcturus" for his destroying multiple Zakus and capital ships during the Battle of Arcturus, who had painted his suit in midnight blue. Sleggar would utilize this unit well into the war, before switching over to the [[RGX-780 Gundam "Unit Beta"|RGX-780 Gundam Unit Beta]] for his choice machine.